Speechless
by Oresama Love
Summary: For Sakura Chiyo B'day. /short-fic.


**Speechless **

**Umetarou N. &amp; Chiyo S. **

**© Tsubaki Izumi **

…

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sakura dilahir ke dunia. Ia tentu merasa senang atas hari kelahirannya ini. Belum lagi hari ini juga diperingati sebagai hari bunga sakura. Persis seperti nama yang ia miliki, walaupun begitu, ia tidak akan puas jika pria dengan tubuh tinggi tidak mengucapkan selamat kepadanya.

Sayangnya, pria tinggi yang ia sukai, sama sekali tidak tahu soal tanggal kelahirannya. Karena itu, seharian ini Sakura tampak sedikit malu untuk bertemu pria tersebut dan diam-diam menguntitnya dengan tatapan berharap.

Hari ini, Sakura tetap membantu pria itu untum mengerjakan beta pada manganya. Ia tidak punya alasan khusus untuk menolak kewajibannya. Tentu saja, ia masih berharap-harap dengan pria itu untuk mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Ia juga sempat menangkap basah pria itu mengeluarkan kue dari pendingin. Tentu saja ia merasa kalau itu untuk dirinya. Namun, ia salah. Kue itu dijadikan referensi manganya.

Sakura tampak kecewa tapi ia jadi penasaran untuk apa kue tersebut. Dari kelihatan kue itu sangat cantik dan spesial dekorasinya, tapi menurut Sakura, itu sangat berlebihan. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Nozaki-kun, kue itu untuk apa?" tanya Sakura, ia menunjukkan tatapan penasarannya kepada Nozaki. Yang masih sibuk dengan gambarannya.

Nozaki pun menolehkan kepala, menghentikan tangannya yang tengah menggambar itu. "Ah, sebenarnya hari ini ulang tahun Mamiko. Aku sengaja membuat chapter ini karena biasanya ulang tahun ke 17 selalu spesial. Makanya aku ingin kuenya tampak spesial juga." Penjelasan Nozaki yang terang-terangan itu membuat jantung Sakura seakan ingin copot.

"…ah… b-begitu." Ia tersenyum palsu kepada Nozaki. Dan melanjutkan kegiatan mem_beta_nya. Dalam hati, ia menjerit karena merasa kalah dengan Mamiko, yang notabene hanya karakter manga.

"Sakura, apa kau sibuk?" tanya Nozaki. Ternyata ia tak langsung kembali menggambar kue tersebut. Namun memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah melakukan _beta._

Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya,"Eh? Tidak terlalu sih. Kerjaanku hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Ada apa, Nozaki-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Nozaki tak langsung membalas. Ia membawa kue tersebut kehadapan Sakura, membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar kencang. "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Jadilah Mamiko dan buat ulang tahunnya tidak terlihat biasa." Ujar Nozaki.

"M-Mamiko?!" Sakura tampak terkejut, ditambah dengan pipinya yang merona merah. Ia berpikir kalau ia Mamiko, Nozaki akan jadi Suzuki. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana contoh agar ulang tahunnya tidak terlihat biasa?" Ia membuang jauh-jauh fantasinya.

"Hm…" Nozaki menopang dagunya sambil berpikir,"kau berbicara sambil berteriak. Dan menghembuskan lilin dengan tiupan yang kencang, lalu—"

"Aku mengerti." Sakura memotong omongan Nozaki yang seperti biasa, tidak bisa diterima olehnya. Berpura-pura mengerti sambil tersenyum palsu.

"—oh, kita bisa mulai sekarang." Nozaki mengambil pematik dari saku celananya. Dan menghidupkan lilin yang berbentuk angka 17 itu.

Sakura pun terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap lekat kue tersebut. Dirinya merasa kalau Nozaki telah merayakan ulang tahunnya, tanpa pria itu sadari. Ia pun tersenyum tipis, dengan air mata yang ingin mengalir ke pipi dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia memejamkan mata sambil berdoa. Berharap akan hubungannya dengan Nozaki.

"S-Sakura? Kau tidak mengikuti skenarioku." Nozaki jelas tampak bingung. Dan lagi, ia melihat air mata mengalir ke pipinya.

Sakura membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dan melihat kini wajah Nozaki sangat dekat padanya. Ia membeku untuk sesaat. Dan sadar, kalau Nozaki sedang menyeka air mata yang tampak di pipinya. Seketika, wajahnya merah padam.

"N-Nozaki-kun?"

"Kau tampak menghayati referensi kali ini. Mengapa?" Nozaki sama sekali tidak terlihat salah tingkah akan hal barusan. Ia kini menegakkan tubuhnya.

Sakura merasa kalau tidak ada salahnya ia memberitahu soal ulang tahunnya. Ia menarik nafas. "S-Sebenarnya hari ini ulang tahunku, Nozaki-kun. A-Aku s-sangat berharap kalau Nozaki-kun akan merayakan ulang tahunku juga…" jawabnya, ia sangat gugup. Secara tak langsung ia mengungkap perasaannya.

"…" Nozaki terdiam, mata berkedap-kedip untuk sesaat. Entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"N-Nozaki-kun? A-Aku…" melihat Nozaki yang hanya diam, membuatnya semakin gugup saja.

"Kalau begitu… kuenya untukmu saja, Sakura." Ujar Nozaki. Ia pergi ke dapur, mengambil piring dan sendok. Tak lupa membawa pisau untuk memotong kue.

Sakura pun tak bisa berkata-kata akan hal yang dilakukan oleh Nozaki. Pria itu memotongkan kue untuknya.

"Sakura, makanlah." Ia menyendoki kue untuk Sakura dan bersiap untuk menyuapinya.

Gadis dengan surai oranye itu menoleh. Dia merasa kalau jantungnya akan copot. Tak menyangka Nozaki akan terlihat romantis seperti ini. Ia pun menerima kue yang disuapi oleh Nozaki.

"T-Terima kasih." Sepertinya doa yang tadi ia ucapkan telah terkabul.

"Sakura, selamat ulang tahun. Maaf kalau aku telat." Ucap Nozaki. Ia menatap manik ungu miliki Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dan terkekeh sedikit, sudah tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rasanya ia sangat senang sampai tanpa sadar ia memeluk Nozaki dengan erat.

"…eh?" Nozaki terkejut, itu sudah jelas. Tapi tangannya malah bertindak sendiri, membalas pelukan gadis itu.

Sakura mendongakkan kepala. Ia dengan cepat mundur namun tenaga dari pelukan Nozaki lebih kuat. Pipinya memerah. Ia tak sadar sudah memeluk Nozaki. Sedangkan yang dipeluk malah membalas dan tersenyum kepada.

"E-Etto… Nozaki-kun…"

"Ah…" Nozaki melepaskan pelukannya.

"…" Sakura sedikit menjauh.

"…" Nozaki juga ikut terdiam. Tak punya kata-kata lagi.

Dan begitulah mereka seterusnya. Sampai Mikoshiba dan Hori yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dari balik pintu terkikik pelan. Dalam hati, mereka berdua bersyukur akan Sakura yang berhasil membuat Nozaki jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin Nozaki tidak sadar, tapi kenyataan memang begitu.

**THE END **

Author: Happy Birthday, Chiyo-chan~! Semoga di manga asli canon sama Nozaki ya, xD


End file.
